The Vampire in California
by ocnarf
Summary: Because a business in Romania a Spanish nobleman will have to lock Californian businessman with a Romanian count What secrets will hide and has plans for California?
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire in California.

Note : Well I'm a fan of Zorro as a child and I also like the Dracula novel. By the way these two characters have already been found in a comic called Zorro vs Dracula 1993.

Romania 1820

Transportation was quiet and pleasant trip a Spanish nobleman who had traveled from the New World to make a land deal in Los Angeles California . Certainly Romania was the opposite in California where there is abundant sunshine and heat in this part of the world was cold and there was plenty of fog. He recently received the news of a Romanian count who was interested in buying a property in LA and to expand their wealth.

Dracula The man 's name was and what he had learned in his books was not a very common name today , actually looked like someone had destroyed the records of the pedigree of Count Dracula . However if there were references to a certain Vlad Tepes that during the invasion of the Turks and defended churches value being considered a hero to some but also a bloodthirsty and cruel ruler for his taste impale the enemy people and allies alike . However anything that removed Tepes defended his homeland and the man thought "The end justifies the means."

And he had also studied the wealth of the count, despite being old was huge almost completely hid it from his own, if this was a descendant of Count Tepes would surely be the same or different . He had arrived in Budapest a while ago and had been received by the villagers who had strange beliefs that Earl was an emissary of Satan. But frankly could not believe such nonsense , he had also warned of the evil eye , demons, wolves.

An old woman gave her a crucifix and told him he was " in honor of his mother." He did not think much of her mother , of course I loved her and it was for this reason that his father sent him to Spain to complete his education , but he did not like thinking much past tragedies . There were also rumors of a " big bat wolf " in the community. It would be strange and a very big coincidence that would also suit a watchful pacing at night , but back in his home country and also was one.

Accompanied by his faithful servant and friend next to him which unfortunately was not able to speak but it was still a great friend and traveling companion , who had tried to have adventures with a local woman without much luck . The driver for a road front steps and soon another genet and horses were heard.

Were black and seemed to have strange eyes , but well kept and quite powerful under the hooded driver and talk to the other.

" I'll take care of your luggage and your back to the people. You have served well "

The driver received a bag seemed heavy still looked scared against the other driver and then quickly disappeared.

However many things he does not the earl questioned and his family still remained dominant in the country and if the case because not come in person to appear before him ? Did not feel comfortable in your home or perhaps they were still taking people down with fear and violence like many landlords and corrupt were in LA or maybe it was the typical relationship between the nobility and the commoners.

He hated that kind of abuse, as a boy witnessed the torture of Indians in front of him without it being able to do anything and I had the feeling this was in your family to help others , but that feeling of not being able to see and do anything.

The driver brought them up without much effort and felt it had a great physical strength and closed the door. The howling of wolves was heard and could see the landscape.

Many cultures outside the church was considered satanic , despite being Catholic he did not agree , everyone had the right to freedom of worship and religious expression , before the Inquisition and witch burning many religions were well received by the community. There was still a leader in the Vatican that allowed this respect, there were places where even the rats were worshiped as deities by example and snakes in ancient times were they considered a symbol of cunning and ambition not necessarily evil that they gave believers branded other pagan religions. In fact, in his travels in Europe found that many so-called "witches " were only women with skills and talents for medicine and they were a little above average intellect.

Much of what is now considered magic in antiquity was that: science that does not fit at the time. Many scientists were ridiculed and burned and hidden works . He was a progressive one who thought the church should adapt to the times and make alliances with other religions of the Jewish and Islamic . In fact etymologically , the supreme god Zeus in Greek came to mean the same as God . Therefore it could be said that all praise the same god with a different name . But his instincts and various suspicious behavior put him goosebumps .

The tour was enjoyable nonetheless but I could not pass up the feeling that there was something fishy and something kept him covered from the public eye and wondered if it would be wise to consult with the count because there was something disrespectful.

The carriage stopped in front of a great big dark castle and seemed to have the look of old.

Here was an old man in a red robe and wrinkled and gaunt appearance , white hair and looking at the two men.

" Welcome in and leave some happiness to my home. Mr. Don Diego de la Vega "

Man with hat on his head and shook his hand felt like she was waving the hand of a dead man.

" Count Dracula guess "

" Hey you "

The driver pointed to another man who was in a carriage and scared to go down the creepy atmosphere of the place .

" Get out of the car "

Saco man and throw it down hard .

Diego 's hand with the whip.

" Let me explain my servant Bernardo is deaf but has the wonderful ability to understand the things right signals "

The driver apparatus hand effortlessly noble Spanish . Fortunately the Count intervened.

" Enough of these are my guests and then have your fun . Now Mr. de la Vega , you and your servant join me "

What will happen ?


	2. Chapter 2

Two Different Nobles

The two men were sitting in a large room in front of a fireplace with fire and Bernardo looked against a wall . The Romanian noble and the Californian nobleman did not stop look was as if two opposites rejected . The Count had a calm look but at the same time as if studying analytical prey , looking equally shared by Diego de la Vega but this was more curious about an unsolved mystery . The Count slowly moving but his movements were calculated to perfection.

" I hope your journey was pleasant friend Diego "

" If it was, but I had the chance to meet the villagers who did not stop to mention the amount of superstitions ... "

" Ah the villager is cowardly and fearful Mr. de la Vega. A man in his position should not ignore "

" But sometimes fear can be a result of a significant external or internal factor or to control the population and ensure their loyalty by force "

" No , fear is not necessary as mentioned but only to impose order , but also to instill respect in others, but no order would live in chaos "

Don Diego fixed his gaze on a table with a man with a beard and armor.

" Is Mr. Vlad Tepes the Impaler Dracula? "

Count applauded .

" Haha , I'm glad that my guests are interested in the history of my family "

" Rather, I like to know more about the man who will do business with to compare an old church in ruins "

" Vlad Tepes was a prince come from a long line , a member of the Order of the Dragon was devoted to fighting the Turks in favor of the country and defended the church with honor and justice "

"Llama justice kill and impale and disembowel innocent people "

" The mob knows no honor, are like children, the only way to teach a lesson is threatening to not do it again , proving that a ruler would do anything "

After that Dracula began to tell stories of Romania and Transylvania , speak with emotion and especially of battles, he spoke as if he had been in them . While eating the earl spoke , excused himself saying that he had eaten before.

" And the prince to learn of the death of his wife Elizabeth committed suicide ... "

"I am very sorry earl. But notice that speaks as if you were Vlad "

The Count looked at him with a cold stare but then change to a calm and friendly.

" So much admiration and love for the legacy of my family makes me think about how if I were every one of my ancestors. "

"I understand that former trade negotiators have come before and many disappeared without a trace that could be used to investigate further. "

"This is not California Mr. de la Vega, thefts and crimes here are treated differently "

" You mean they were just scammers who tried to deceive him ? "

" Of course someone like me can not trust these vermin "

"And why did not report the thefts to the Romanian authorities or other countries, most families of the victims? "

"We prefer to reserve our problems between us Don Diego. Surely someone can understand your position . On another subject . The new governor of California Don Rafael Montero What can you tell me about this leader ? "

Diego looked at Earl and thought I was looking for both nobles respectively , had secret it showed by his manner of acting , by well-formulated questions , one trying to figure out the intentions of the other and the other looking information to develop something in mind.

" Rafael Montero is a strong leader and I must admit is a member of the most prominent and respected families of Spain "

Don Diego thought he and Rafael Montero studied politics at the same school in Spain , long before Diego learned to use the sword , Rafael appeared to be very polite but never got on very well , were basically rivals, both with the same intellect and cunning but directed in different ways. The de la Vega and the Hunters never handled well , were basically opposites, while the Vega Montero acted selflessly pursuing their own ambitions and looked at others as inferior . Being appointed governor of California, Rafael imposed a partial dictatorship in Alta California , Zorro was fast becoming a great enemy because of all the abuses committed during the government of Montero and frustrated each of their plans, but Montero was persistent with their projects and had tripled his capture, Don Diego did not want to accept it but lately many of their attempts to capture him were proving effective and Montero almost like he did not accept defeat. At the same time they were vying for the hand of a beautiful Spanish noblewoman named Esperanza California . So Diego de la Vega and Montero were rivals in love and The Fox and the governor sworn enemies . The worst part was that Montero was noting each of their encounters with the Gifts , correctly deducing that the Fox should be someone with money to do what he did and should have some influence to do what he did, because only had revealed to them the gifts of their plans and had been reviewing the suspicions of the soldiers as to Zorro.

The Count looked as if reading his mind , but Don Diego never stop looking to the count, suspected he was up to something . Yet there was something in Romanian who told her she could not trust this man .

But the Count was still looking concerned. It was as if he liked him find a similar and equally man kept secrets .

Now he proceeded to show rooms. Also an extra room for Bernardo .

" All the rooms are open , except for mine, understand that privacy is sacred "

The tone in his room as he was named a suspect.

" Oh of course Conde "

She went back and spend a few hours . They covered the doors and windows

"You know it's strange Bernardo . The way you act and conduct of the count , as if hiding something and as I watched , almost seemed to study my mind. And how was careful to talk of robberies and crimes related to their business "

Bernardo made a sign with his hands.

"Yes, you obviously do not want the public out of Romania and Transylvania specifically suspicious of their activities. Otherwise it would open an investigation . Montero also knew long before I will say something about California. It is clear that the Count is very aware of the news and places to visit . He is an intelligent and shrewd man . Almost reminds me Monastery or Montero and his hands were freezing . I also do not be surprised if like in our farm , this castle has secret passages. Be careful eyes and ears can be against us "

Bernardo nodded and drew a Z in the air.

" No, this still does not work for the Fox, I can not do anything without proof that he is guilty of something. Oh , but yes , I will watch closely as he will with us "

Later .

Diego was shaving before a mirror , oddly enough the howling of wolves did not mind where he lived had also and coyotes occasionally but not like this place , suddenly felt something and saw him bleeding chin slightly quickly washed with water.

"Mr. de la Vega "

Don Diego looked and saw the count , strangely did not see it in the mirror.

" Be careful not to cut "

"I 'll count as watchful of my back "

Even without his weapons at hand, Diego was a hand to hand fighter trained by top Spanish former army commanders , his experience as Zorro increased his skill and have learned to their senses and instinct on high alert. But this was one of the few times I took it by surprise.

The Count came and before I could stop it at high speed to turn it back in the mirror.

" You will have no problem in getting the help of an old "

" Oh no of course not "

"Losing blood is dangerous even in Transylvania at this time "

Without seeing what the Romanian noble blood and licked the blade would continue when I look at the crucifix and stepped into a wall.

Diego watched the shock of Count and he pointed .

" No such trinkets fie la Vega. Here we are in Transylvania , and Transylvania we is not California "

Don Diego thought both count officially as the villagers were crazy , like believe in such lies.

" Tomorrow we will continue talking about my new home "

Bernardo income surely awakened by the shout of Count .

" Bernardo hopefully well have saved my clothes. Because Fox elses night "


End file.
